1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
US Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0255728 discloses a device connector for connecting a harness-side connector mounted on an end of a wiring harness to a device-side connector provided in a device. The wiring harness is formed by collectively covering a plurality of wires with a shield member. The harness-side connector includes a second housing for accommodating second terminals fixed to end parts of the wires and a second shield shell for surrounding the second housing. The second shield shell is fixed to the shield member and relatively movable with respect to the second housing.
The device-side connector includes first terminals, a first housing for holding the first terminals and a first shield shell for surrounding the first housing and the first terminals. In connecting the harness-side connector and the device-side connector, the first housing is connected to the second housing. The second shield shell is moved away from the housings so as not to hinder a bolting operation of the first and second terminals. When the second shield shell is moved, the shield member fixed to the second shield shell must deformed resiliently, but the second shield shell returns in a direction toward the housings due to a resilient restoring force of this shield member. Thus, the second shield shell hinders the bolting operation.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and improve operability when connecting harness-side terminals and device-side terminals.